The invention relates to a memory management terminal for handling recorded acoustic samples and a method for handling recorded acoustic samples in a memory management terminal. The recorded acoustic samples can be e.g. voice memos used for recording short memos to be played back on a later occasion.
Voice recorders in general are earlier known like in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,941, where a portable storage/playback apparatus is shown having means for recording audio programming digitally, storing memos and playing back the stored audio programming.
Motorola has in its new Tri-band phone L7089 something they call VoiceNotes, where notes could be recorded during normal calls, conference calls and standby. Up to 3 minutes of message could be recorded and every VoiceNote gets an individual tag.
Philips made a handheld PC, Velo 1, a couple of years ago, which could record voice memos. The voice memos could subsequently be moved as common files to different directories in order to be categorised.